Your Embrace
by Evil-lil-angel-08
Summary: what happens to Sakura when everything she hold dear to her disappears? will ther be any comfort to her now? KakaSaku maybe more but still trying to figure out how it will work out REVIEWS WELCOMED! song "halo" fits almost all of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Your Embrace

**Your Embrace**

The sun was setting on what most of Konoha would think of as a beautiful day. But for one it was just another day to be alone. Sakura Haruno sat in front of the Memorial Stone looking at the names that were carved into it.

Namikaze Minato

Sarutobi Hiruzen

Sarutobi Asuma

Jiraya

Uzumaki Naruto

She looked at the many names of the ones who gave their lives to keep the village safe.

Her late Team 7 of Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and their leader Hatake Kakashi, had recently dwindled down to just two remaining members. After Sasuke killed Orochimaru and his brother, Itachi, only to find out the truth about what Konoha did to his brother, he came back to destroy them all, every single one of them that had destroyed his life. And with that, that is how Naruto got involved into the fight.

Once Naruto heard that Sasuke had returned only to attack them he immediately jumped in to try and save as many villagers as he could. Sine both of them were both equally matched they gave it their all and ended up killing each other with their final blows.

Sakura had tried to save Naruto as soon as the fight was over but it was a fatal blow and she could do nothing.

As she remembered the last memory of her knuckle-headed teammate, the tears started to flow down her cheeks, unaware that she was being watched.

***

_*FLASHBACK*_

_She had come to him right after Naruto had died saving the village. She was completely heartbroken that she couldn't do anything to save him. Even after all her training with the Hokage she still couldn't do anything. She was still weak. She knew where to find him and that is where she headed to. _

_When she got there she found him standing in front of the stone gazing at the names engraved upon it. She walked slowly over to him, wondering how she was going to tell him what had happened. The tears were still coming and there was no way for her to stop them. Once she reached the stone she stood next to him, closing her eyes, wishing everything would just rewind. He didn't turn to her immediately and for that she was thankful. She was still trying to get the tears to stop. But of course they wouldn't. _

"_Sakura?" she heard him ask quietly. She couldn't respond to him. There was no way she would have been able to control her voice. "What happened?" he asked her the fatal question. She shook her head furiously. She couldn't repeat it. Her whole body started to shake furiously and she couldn't control it. It eventually became too much that she collapsed to the ground on her knees. She wanted the pain from her heart to stop. She had lost everything she held dear to her. There was only one thing left and he was standing next to her. As the tears continued to flow she felt two arms wrap around her shoulders and in that second she felt the safest she has felt in quite a few hours. She never wanted it to end and she hoped it wouldn't. _

"_I'm here" she heard him say softly. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_***_

KPOV

The sun was setting as he arrived back at the village after a 3 week long mission. He was going to give the mission report to the Hokage when he was done visiting his fallen comrades. That is what he did, he headed to the Memorial Stone.

As he walked to the stone, he wondered how Sakura was holding up while he was gone. He hoped that she had kept herself busy so she wouldn't have to worry as much about him. He knew that she was the only thing she had left now but some days she was a complete mess when he was gone.

Along the way to the Stone he thought back to the days when his team was complete and how Naruto always tried to outdo himself to prove that he was better than Sasuke. They were some of the good times while he was teaching. He also thought back to the old days with his sensei and his comrades Rin and Obito. They had some good times as well.

He smiled as he thought of them while walking. He was close to the Stone by now.

Ever since Sakura had come to him that fateful day the two of them had helped each other cope with the loss. The whole village had acted differently once they found out about what happened to Naruto. Not one person wasn't affected by it.

By the time he was done reminiscing about the past, he was finally at the trees surrounding the Stone. And sure enough there was the pink-haired Kunoichi, just sitting there. He gave a small smile as he continued to walk towards her.

As he got closer to her he could hear small sobs coming from the same direction. The smile was removed from his face. He stopped behind her looking at the Stone for a few minutes.

***

SPOV

Many memories of her old team replayed in her head. All of the great times that they had together and all of the hardships they had been through. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone until they wrapped their arms around her shoulders. At first she tensed up but there was something different about this and she relaxed. She knew this embrace all too well. She knew she didn't have to hide or pretend and nor did he, because as soon as she felt a drop of water hit her shoulder, she knew. She knew that he was thinking of them as well.

His embrace always helped her. She felt safe, she felt like there really was a reason to still be living, even after everything that happened.

"Kakashi," she said through her tears, "I'm glad you're back."

* * *

**ok so it was just a short one shot. i got the idea from a song lyric lol **

**tell me what you think!**

**Evil Angel**


	2. Chapter 2: I will never forget

**so originally this was just going to be a one shot but then i got bored and decided that i would give another chapter a shot. so here it is i hope you enjoy and plz review! :D**

She was walking through the training grounds trying to figure out what she was going to do today. She knew Kakashi wouldn't be awake for a while and she couldn't sleep any longer. It was only 2 o'clock in the morning. The night was quiet and she liked it like that normally. But tonight was different. She wished there was something to distract her from the dream that just woke her up.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_They were on a mission to retrieve a missing nin. So far it had gone smoothly and they were right n the trail of him. It was getting dark so Sakura and Kakashi made camp. Kakashi said he would take the first watch so she could sleep for a few hours. _

_It felt like she had just fallen asleep when she heard the clash of metal near her. She bolted up out of her sleeping bag with a kunai in hand looking around to find the source of the noise. Once she found it she saw that Kakashi was fighting off two ninja at once. She looked around to see if there was any more coming up on her, when she didn't find any she jumped in the help Kakashi. _

_She took one away from him and battled it out. It was close and she knew she needed to finish him off. he threw a shuriken at her and she jumped up into a tree. She glanced back to see how Kakashi was holding up and saw just in time that he was thrown into a tree. She heard a loud grunt come from him, but became worried when he didn't get up right away and that was when she saw that the shirt under his vest was becoming darker by the minute. She threw a punch and her oncoming attacker knocking him into a tree just like he did with Kakashi and then threw a kunai at the other. She rushed over to Kakashi and found that he was breathing but just barely. _

_It couldn't be happening. Her sensei couldn't die. He had always escaped fatal blows. What happened? _

_As she set him on the ground to assess the damage that was done on him, she could hear his breathing becoming shallower. _

"_Hold on Kakashi." She told him as her hands moved above him with her chakra enveloping them._

_He tried to lift his head up to see her. "Sak…ura..." he sighed letting his head fall back to the ground. Sakura noticed that he had stopped breathing. There was nothing left for her to do. She couldn't save the last person that was dear to her. _

"_NOOO!" _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

With that she has woken up, crying, the heaviness on her heart not leaving. She thought that maybe a night walk would help her clear her head but it only made it worse. As she kept walking around the village she found herself thinking about Team 7 in the early days. How Naruto was always the loudmouth and wanted to jump into everything there was, how Sasuke would just sit through it all; not saying a word. How Kakashi would always get yelled at for being late. She remembered everything; every mission they had ever gone on and that's what must have lead her here, to the training grounds. She wanted to find out if her dream was real or not. He had just got home from a mission and she had yet to see him.

She looked up at the stars. She had picked out one for each of her fallen comrades. Naruto's was a series of them making an interesting design that would fit him, where as Sasuke's was more straightforward, just like his personality.

***

It was one of those nights that Kakashi couldn't sleep. He didn't know what it was but every time he tried it didn't work. He had fallen asleep at one point but that was ruined when his dream turned into a nightmare replaying Obito's death. Needless to say, he didn't want to go back to sleep just yet, for fear of the nightmares getting worse.

He looked out his window at the moon. It was another quite night. It would be peaceful but in a way it disturbed him. He didn't know what it was but something wasn't right. Something was off. He swung his legs over to the side of his bed and continued to stare at the moon trying to figure out what was off.

After a few minutes of not figuring it out he got up and decided that he would walk this feeling off. He was probably just getting worked up over nothing. Walking out on the street in the dark didn't help his feeling much, in fact it almost heightened it, if just a bit. Kakashi decided that he would go find his favorite tree and watch the rest of the night roll by, so he made his way to the training ground unaware of what he was feeling was what another person was feeling.

***

She made her way over to a tree lean up against and look out at the grounds, as the memories became too much. She couldn't do anything to stop them. Nothing to make them go away, so they played out in front of her eyes once again.

Naruto and Sasuke sparring across the way. Naruto had his Rasengan **(sp?)** and Sasuke had his Chidori. She couldn't do anything to stop them. She was sure that if they were to hit each other that would be the end of them. But then out of nowhere Kakashi ended up in the middle of them taking each of their wrists and throwing them away from each other.

Sakura feel to her knees as her next memory played out. Sasuke had his back to her. It was a quite night like this. It was the night that he left the village. The memory became fuzzy. Sakura didn't understand why until she felt the warmth on her cheeks.

***

As he approached the training ground he could feel someone else's chakra there besides him. He didn't know who would be out her at this late hour so he masked his and approached the stranger from the trees tops. The chakra signature became clear as he continued to approach, then he knew who it was, but still confused as to why she would be here at this late hour. He jumped down a tree away so as not to startle her. She didn't seem notice, or if she did then she didn't care.

"Sakura?" he asked as he kept approaching her. "What are you doing out here at this hour?"

She just sat there looking out at the field. He could see the tears rolling down her cheeks. This startled him a bit and he went to sit next to her.

He placed a hand on her shoulder asking, "Are you alright?"

This got a response from her. She looked up at him with her emerald eyes shining. She looked at him dazed, but once she noticed who it was she gave a small smile to him.

"Didn't expect you here." she said, her voice breaking a bit.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, looking out at the moonlight field.

"Couldn't sleep." She said bowing her head. He knew that she had trouble sleeping since Naruto and Sasuke passed. Fresh tears were coming again. "Bad dream." her voice cracked a bit again.

Kakashi didn't know what to say to her. It had only been a few weeks since the end of the war. He knew her dreams would only get worse like his did. He wanted to tell her that there was a way to lessen them. But he could find the right words to say so for now he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

She immediately gripped his shirt for dear life, sobs wracking her body.

"Don't ever leave." She whispered after a few minutes and she was calm.

"I won't"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: Silence

He was found at the memorial stone more often than not. Come rain or shine he would be found there. If he was 3 hours late for something you could find him here. At first team 7 didn't buy his excuses that he was lost on the path of life but oh how true those excuses were.

**xXx**

A cool fall breeze swept through the training grounds of the village hidden in the leaves. Night was approaching and civilians could be seen heading home from a long day of work or heading off to the local bar to catch up with some friends. But for one shinobi, he was doing neither. He was already were he wanted to be; right in front of the memorial stone.

Hatake Kakashi was kneeling before the stone, arm stretched out, and fingers tracing the names that he knew so well. All of the names of his fallen comrades were etched here on this stone.

Uchiha Obito

Rin

Namikaze Minato

Sarutobi Asuma

Uzumaki Naruto

Throughout the many years he had wished that he was with them. Cursing fate for making him stay this long on earth and suffer.

Another cold breeze swept by him but he was not affected by it. He welcomed it. He wanted to feel numb to the pain that he always felt. He was unable to protect Rin like he had promised Obito. He was not able to be by Naruto's side to help him when fighting the Uchiha because of his usual tardiness. All he had left was Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi was able to handle herself, yes but Kakashi found himself being a little bit protective of her if she was on a mission with him. She was all he had left. He couldn't lose her now.

At this thought his fingers fell from the stone, arm going limp to his side. Kakashi looked up at the sky and saw clouds moving in. it was going to rain and he wished it would wash him away with it. He knew it wasn't possible but that didn't mean he could wish for it all the same.

Closing his eyes he felt the tears run down his cheeks just as the first few raindrops started to fall from the sky, slow at first but gradually picking up speed until it was pouring. Lowering his head he looked back at the stone in front of him, the rain making it glow as it bounced off the surface.

Kakashi knew that the tears were still coming, but he didn't care in the slightest. This was one of the many times that he could be himself and actually loose self control, without people worrying. But he knew one would always worry for him no matter what he said, it was just in her nature.

**xXx**

A pink-haired woman could be seen walking the street while it was pouring down rain. She didn't care what it was like outside.

She needed to find him.

He had been distant with her for the past few days and then he had a two day mission. He didn't say anything to her when he left or when he arrived back in the village. She knew he was back because she had seen the completed mission scroll earlier this morning. It hurt her that he was being so distant when she didn't have anyone else to go to. He was all she had left.

So wrapped up in her thought she didn't notice where her feet were taking her until she saw a familiar head of silver hair in front of one very large boulder.

She froze for a second letting her brain register who it was and that he was still very much alive at the moment. Seeing him fall to his knees she was worried. Taking in that he had no blood on him, a small smile spread over her face as she darted forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind.

Sakura closed her eyes at the familiar scent and let the tears fall down her cheeks as she felt his hands rest on her arms.

Nothing was said. Each of them just taking comfort in the fact that the other was still alive.

* * *

**_so yes i realize that there is not much talking in this chapter but that is ok i think....dunno_**

**_but yea idk how much longer i will keep writting for this story. its just if i keep getting ideas...or if i want to cut them out...idk_**

**_but anyway R&R would nice! plz and thank you! :)_**

**_Evil Angel_**


	4. Chapter 4:I miss the sound of your voice

**Chapter 4: I miss the sound of your voice**

The water flowed silently underneath the red bridge in Konoha. Occasionally the fish would come to the surface, to figure out what was sticking in the water. It never did move when they nipped at it, but it never left, so they left it alone.

It was a nice bright day today. But the person sitting on the bridge didn't care. He was staring at the water hoping it would somehow engulf him and end his thoughts. It had been a year since Naruto and Sasuke had died. After that he only had Sakura. Kakashi thought that both of them were getting better as the days went by, but it turns out he was just hoping for the best, even when he knew Sakura was having it hard.

xXx

After 6 months Sakura wasn't getting any better. He wanted to think that she was but it never did come true. Tsunade saw what he was missing and took her off of missions and hospital duty, saying she needed some time off. But her first mistake was to take her off of duty while he was gone on a 2 week long mission.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_He had just finished off his opponent and was heading back to the little village he was staying at when a white slug appeared out of nowhere in front of him. He knew immediately that is was Tsunade's. He was hoping that she just wanted an update on the mission but not tell him something happened back in Konoha. But things never did go the way he wanted them to. _

"_Hatake-san, something has happened…" the slug started. That was all he heard he took of back to Konoha as fast as he could hoping that he wouldn't collapse on the way. _

_It took him 3 hours to get back to the village. He saw the gates coming closer but there weren't any sounds of an attack going on.__** Did I misunderstand the message? I'm sure she meant something happened to the village**__. As he stepped through the gates and looked around the slug reappeared in front of him. _

"_Hatake-san. Now that you are back in the village, Tsunade-sama would like to speak with you." He noted that the slug was using a defeated tone. __**That's never good**__. He thought._

"_Hai." He said disappearing in a puff of smoke only to be at the Hokage's tower the next. "Hokage-sama." He said bowing to the lady that was standing at the windows looking out at the village. _

"_Kakashi…" she whispered. She turned around. Kakashi saw that she was gripping a headband tightly and she had her eyes shut._

"_What is it?" he had no idea what was going on. But now that he was back in the village he wanted to go check up on Sakura. When he left she was having some problems and he didn't want to leave her but he had no other choice. _

_Tsunade came around the desk and held out the headband that he noticed earlier, to him. _

_He took it gently and noticed it didn't have the same blue fabric around the metal. It was a darker red. He looked up at the Hokage and saw that she was crying now. "Where's Sakura?" he asked quietly. _

"_I didn't know…I didn't think…she…would…why?" she rambled on finally asking a question looking at him. He gulped. This wasn't sounded too good. _

"_Why what, Tsunade-sama?" now he was completely lost. What happened? Why was he headband here? And not her?_

"_Why would she do it? I thought she was getting better until recently, so I took her off of duty for a while so she could take some time and recover. But I never thought…she would do that. When I found her I put it all together. You were gone and it has only been a few months….I should have known." He didn't want to hear any more of it. His world came crashing down on him then. She was no longer here. _

_*END FLASHBACK*_

That was a few weeks ago and he still couldn't get over it. He can't hear her voice everyday now. He only has the memories now. Not the real thing. She wasn't here to scold him on being late to everything. She was here so he could hear her laugh on the rare occasions. Everything was gone now.

"I miss the sound of your voice."

* * *

**this was a different song than "Halo" that i was using for the other chapters...Come On Get High by Matt Nathanson =)**

**ok so im sure everyone hates me for doing that but im srry i really am! i wanted something to happen...and this is what i came up with lol**

**hopefully everyone understood what i was intending....if so then i shall stop here.**

**Evil-Angel**


End file.
